degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 207: Knock 'Em Out
Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is about to leave for school) Caylee: Bye dad! Mr. Daniels: Oh Cay, you have another doctor’s appointment on Friday. Caylee: What’s it for this time? Mr. Daniels: Just a checkup. They want to make sure the medicine dosage you’re taking is controlling your sugar. Caylee: Alright. Mr. Daniels: I might need to pick up some later shifts this week to pay for it. If I’m home late this week, don’t be surprised. Caylee: Dad, I don’t want to have to make you do that. Ms. Daniels: Don’t worry about me, hon, I’ll be fine. Caylee: What if I found a way to get some money for the appointment? Mr. Daniels: Like I said, don’t worry about it. Now get to school before you’re late. (Caylee walks outside) Caylee: Money can’t be that hard to get… Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is eating lunch with Eliza, Brittany, Chloe, and Keith) Keith: So yeah, I basically already have a car. Eliza: You can’t even drive yet? Keith: I’ve had my college tuition for all 4 years since I was like 11, now they’re starting to save up for stuff like a house and car and shit. Chloe: Your parents just have your whole life set up for you? Keith: Basically. Scott: Awesome… Keith: I’m gonna go get some food. Who’s coming with? Brittany: I’m starving! (Chloe, Keith, and Brittany all leave) Eliza: You okay? You seem a little…down. Scott: It’s just Keith is always bragging about how perfect his life is. How perfect his first boyfriend was and his first kiss and how his parents were so perfect when he came out to them. Eliza: Jealous? Scott: I can’t help it. I can’t come out to my parents without getting kicked out, I can’t find a boyfriend if my life depended on it, and I’m in high school and still a lip virgin! Eliza: Keith kinda has everything you don’t. I could see how you could get jealous and annoyed by that. Scott: Yeah…sorry for complaining. Eliza: No, maybe I can help. Scott: How? Eliza: Maybe get yourself a guy that would make Keith jealous. Or just kiss one. Scott: Hm…I would love to show him up. Eliza: Let’s do it then. Scott: This isn’t gonna be easy… Third Plot: Dex (Eric and Dex are walking through the lunchroom) Eric: So you want to find a girl do you? Dex: Yeah, how do you do it? You always seem to have the girls’ attention. Eric: You just have to hang out in the right spots. By the girl’s bathroom and near mirrors and stuff. Dex: That’s genius… Eric: Exactly. (Dex bumps into Sophie) Dex: Oh, I’m so sorry. Sophie: It’s fine. Are you a friend of Eric? Eric: Yup. This is Dex. Dex: Dexter Smith. Call me Dex, though. Sophie: Sophia Clark, call me Sophie. See you around? Dex: Y-yeah of course! (Sophie winks and walks away) Dex: I think I’m in love… Eric: What? You just met the girl. Dex: I know, that’s the best part! Eric: You don’t know anything about her. She’s bad news, bro. Dex: Really? How? Eric: She lies and causes drama and just isn’t that good of a person. Dex: It’s high school, who doesn’t start drama? Maybe you’re judging her before you really get to know her. Eric: I’m telling you man, if you’re smart you’ll stay away from her. Dex: Then I guess I’m stupid… (Dex smiles and walks off, Eric shakes his head) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is at her lunch table and takes out the stuff she needs for her diabetes) Olivia: What is all that? Caylee: Glucose tablets and a syringe to test my blood. Julia: That seems complicated… Caylee: It was at first, but now I got the hang of it. Liam: What do the glucose tablets do? Caylee: They keep my sugar high. If I’m low, things could get ugly. Danielle: Does it taste good? Brad: I would imagine it tastes like sugar, babe. Caylee: Pretty much. Leah: Hey, what’s that? Caylee: It’s a glucose tablet. Leah: What’s that? Caylee: It’s just sugar to keep my blood right. Leah: What would happen if someone who didn’t have diabetes took that? Caylee: I guess it would just give you a sugar high for a while. Leah: Oh…can I buy one? I’ll give you ten bucks. Caylee: It’s not for sale, sorry. I need it to stay healthy. Leah: Whatever… (Leah walks away and Jamie looks concerned) Jamie: The lengths people will go to just to get high. Sophie: Could you actually get high off of that? Caylee: I don’t think so, it’s sugar. Liam: No way, unless they have other stuff in there as well. Caylee: This is way too weird, let me eat my glucose in peace. (Caylee eats the tablet and smirks) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is pulling Eliza through the hall) Eliza: Tell me your plan already! Scott: Alright, Sadie’s been making a few videos for her YouTube channel. The ones I’m in I always die, but maybe she would do an LGBT awareness video. I’d be a gay guy looking for love, I find it and share a kiss with a guy. If the guy is someone Keith would be jealous of, he would watch the video over and over again turning into a jealous monster. Eliza: Whoa…that’s intense, but brilliant. Scott: I know right! Let me talk to her. (Scott walks up to Sadie at her locker) Scott: I need to ask you something. Sadie: Alright, shoot. Scott: Would you ever want to do an LGBT awareness video. Sadie: That actually sounds really fun! What would the plot be? Scott: Maybe a gay guy-me- looking for love or something. Sadie: There could be an intense kissing scene! Scott: I like the way you think…so you’re up for it. Sadie: Hell yeah! Let me just figure out the scenes and all and find the cast. I’d need to find a guy who wouldn’t mind kissing you. Scott: Hopefully someone will. Sadie: Yeah, I’ll get back to you. (Sadie closes her locker and leaves and Eliza walks up to Scott) Eliza: Did it work? Scott: Operation: Get A Kiss has been set into action… Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Tim are walking in the hall) Tim: You know people are talking about you, right? Caylee: Uh no? What are they saying? Tim: Apparently you have drugs? Caylee: Oh my god! This chick came to me at lunch and wanted to buy my glucose tablet! Who knows what she wanted to do with it… Tim: Did you sell it? Caylee: No, why would I do that? Tim: You could make some big bucks on those. Kids who need energy to get through a class or something like that would pay a lot for one of those. Caylee: Really? I could make a lot of money on them? Tim: Hell yeah, I say go for it Daniels. (Tim pats her on the back and walks away) Caylee: Maybe I will… Third Plot: Dex (Dex sees Sophie and walks up to her) Dex: Hey, Soph. Sophie: Hey…uh Dom? Dex: It’s Dex… Sophie: Sorry! Fair with me, I’m terrible with names. Dex: It’s okay. What up? Sophie: Are you trying to flirt with me? Dex: Uh…how’d you guess? Sophie: Lucky guess. Have people been talking about me? Dex: What do you mean? Sophie: A lot of people hate me because of how I acted last semester. I’ve moved on…but they haven’t. Dex: Whoa… Sophie: All I’m saying is don’t believe everything you hear… Dex: All I’m going to believe is what comes from the source. I don’t trust rumors and shit. Sophie: You’re like perfect…you don’t have any drama or care about other people’s. Dex: Believe me, I’m far from perfect. Sophie: Well good. I’m definitely not and that gives me a better chance with you… (Sophie looks embarrassed about what she said and runs off) Dex: Sophie, wait! (Dex looks discouraged and sighs) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is waiting at Olivia’s locker while she gets her things and sees Keith flirting with a guy) Scott: How does he do that? Olivia: What? Scott: Find a guy and flirt and not have them think you’re a creep. Olivia: Have you seen Keith’s abs? Scott: Not funny. I’m gonna get my first kiss though. Olivia: Oh really, from who? Scott: I don’t know yet. Sadie is going to cast a guy for me to kiss in her new video. Olivia: That doesn’t count, stupid. Scott: What do you mean? Olivia: It’s scripted. A real first kiss is…not. It just comes out of nowhere. Scott: Well you might not count it, but I do. Olivia: Plus, years from now you’re going to wish you didn’t do it. You’re going to wish you waited for someone you really liked. Scott: It’s not a big deal, Liv. It’s just a kiss. Olivia: If it’s not a big deal then why are you obsessing over it? (Olivia gives him a sarcastic look and walks away, Scott looks annoyed) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee sees Leah talking to her friends and walks up to her) Caylee: Hey, Leah. Leah: Uh, who are you? Caylee: Can I talk to you in private for a sec? Leah: I’m kinda busy. Abby: I’m gonna get some juice, you guys talk and I’ll be back in a few. (Abby walks away and Leah looks at Caylee) Leah: What is it? Caylee: You said you’d give me ten bucks for my glucose tablet. How much do you think other people would pay for it? Leah: Changed your mind? Caylee: I just…I need some money. Leah: Well it all depends on the person. You just have to find the right buyer. I’d say you might find a sucker who would pay 50. Caylee: Listen, I don’t know how any of this works. Help me sell this stuff and I’ll give you some for free. Deal? Leah: Why not…I’ll help out a rookie. (They shake hands and Caylee looks nervous) Third Plot: Dex (The next day, Dex is walking into school and Jamie walks up to him) Jamie: I heard Sophie bragging about how you and her are getting closer. Don’t you listen to anyone’s advice? Dex: I just don’t judge a person based on other people’s opinion. Jamie: It’s not just my opinion. She’s hurt a lot of people. Dex: I don’t care about her past. She said she’s changed. Jamie: I’ll believe it when I see it. Dex: We haven’t even talked before I started talking to Sophie! What’s your deal? Jamie: I don’t want her to mess up anyone else’s life. Dex: I think you need to worry more about your own problems rather than obsessing over someone else’s. (Dex walks off and Jamie looks mad) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is at his locker and Sadie and Lauren run up to him) Sadie: I casted your man! Scott: Oh really, who is it?! Sadie: Brad said he’d be cool kissing you as long you know it doesn’t mean anything and it’s only for acting. Scott: Yeah, of course! Lauren: Aw, my little neighbor is getting his first kiss! Scott: Please, Lauren. As if I haven’t had it yet. Sadie: Who did you kiss? Scott: Uh…Harley. I mean we dated for like a month. Lauren: Is this your first kiss with a guy? Scott: Yeah. What about Danielle though? She’s one of my friends and I don’t know how she’ll feel about me kissing her boyfriend. Sadie: She was there when I asked him and she seemed okay with it. Scott: Then let the show begin! (Scott looks happy and nervous) Main Plot: Caylee (“Life on the Nickel” by Foster the People plays while Leah and Caylee go around selling glucose tablets to people at school) Jarrod: How much? Leah: $25 for 1 and $40 for 2. Jarrod: That’s kinda expensive. Caylee: Only because you can only get these from a diabetes doctor. Jarrod: Fine…I’ll take two… (Blake walks up to them) Blake: I’ll take two, but don’t mention this to Eliza. Caylee: Our lips are sealed… (They walk around the back parking lot and count their money) Caylee: This is perfect. Now I can pay for my doctor’s appointment. Leah: That’s what you’re using the money for? Caylee: Yeah…my dad’s paycheck can’t really afford house payments and car payments and the thousands of hospital visits for a diabetic. Leah: That must be really- Caylee: Oh my god! (Caylee sees Jarrod crushing and snorting the glucose tablet) Leah: What? Caylee: That kid is actually snorting the tablet! Leah: So? Caylee: I don’t know if that’s safe or not. My friend told me people wanted them to get an energy boost to stay awake in class. Leah: You really don’t know anything about the drug dealing world do you? Caylee: I thought I was just keeping people awake, not getting them high. This was illegal to start with, but now this is extremely illegal! Leah: Calm down, no one is going to find out! Caylee: If they do, I’m dead! I can’t believe you would let me do this! Leah: You asked me for help! Caylee: You never said how illegal this was! Leah: You never asked! Caylee: Listen, stay away from me, okay? Leah: I will. Once you give me my tablets. Caylee: Whoops…I’m all out. (Caylee gives her a sarcastic frown and walks off. Leah looks furious) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott sees Keith in class and sits next to him) Scott: So…I saw you flirting with a guy earlier. Keith: Oh, he’s a senior. His name’s Hank. Scott: Oh…cool. How did you find him? Keith: I don’t know. All the guys kinda just come to me. Scott: Must be nice… (Hank shows up in the doorway) Hank: Keith, come with me! Keith: Got to run, the love bug calls. (Keith leaves with Hank and Scott rolls his eyes) Third Plot: Dex (Dex takes his seat next to Julia in class and taps on her shoulder) Dex: Offer a somewhat stranger some advice? Julia: What’s on your mind? Dex: You’re good friends with Jamie, right? Julia: Oh, she’s taken. Dex: It’s not that. I’m kinda into this girl named Sophie and she told me to stay away from her. Any reason? Julia: Oh…they had some major drama going on last semester. I guess neither of them really forgave each other. Dex: Is she really bad news? Julia: I’m not going to tell you my opinion of her. Dex: Why, is it bad? Julia: No…it just shouldn’t matter what other people think. If you like her, go for it. Dex: Yeah, I guess. Julia: Don’t let Jamie’s pessimism bring you down. Dex: You’re right. I will go for it… (Dex looks happy and texts her) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is at her locker with Jeremy and Liam) Liam: So after school we need to have a gaming competition. Jeremy: I will destroy your asses! Caylee: Boys please, step aside and let this bitch show you how it’s done. Jeremy: Whoa, your girl got game. (Liam kisses Caylee on the head and Mr. Hanson walks up to them) Mr. Hanson: Miss. Daniels, I need to see you in my office. Caylee: Uh, is it serious? Mr. Hanson: Very. Come along. (Liam grabs her hand) Liam: What’s going on? Caylee: I don’t know! (She sees Leah watching her with an evil smile) Caylee: I’ll text you later. (They get to his office and she sits down) Mr. Hanson: Tell me the truth, did you or did you not sell your prescribed pills to other students? Caylee: I…I did. Mr. Hanson: Why would you do something so stupid? Your record has been great. Spotless! You might have just ruined your whole future. I could call the cops right now and report this. Caylee: But sir- Mr. Hanson: I won’t. Caylee: I swear, I only sold them because my friend said they would help keep people awake. I never thought people would have snorted them! Mr. Hanson: Well you didn’t think very much at all, did you? Caylee: No…I guess not. Mr. Hanson: I will have to punish you severely… Caylee: I know… (Caylee holds back tears and shakes her head) Third Plot: Dex (Dex sees Sophie talking with Abby and walks up to them) Dex: Can I have a sec with Sophie, please? Abby: I’ll be listening intensely from around the corner! (Abby runs off and Dex grabs Sophie’s hand) Dex: I don’t care about what anyone else thinks or says about you. Something about you…I just can’t stop thinking about you. Sophie: You are the sweetest… Dex: I know we barely know each other, but I want to get to know everything about you. Sophie: Are you asking me out? (Dex kisses her and she kisses him back) Dex: Does that answer your question? Sophie: You may need to explain it again. (Sophie giggles and they start to make out) Sub Plot: Scott (Keith and Olivia walk up to Scott) Scott: Hey, how are you and Hank? Keith: I decided not to try to go anywhere with him. I mean, he’s almost 19 and I’m barely 15. Olivia: Keith finally made a good decision! Keith: Oh shut up! Catch ya’ll later. (Keith walks off and Scott watches him) Scott: I decided I’m not gonna have my first kiss in Sadie’s video. Olivia: See, why don’t you just listen to me from the start? Scott: What Keith has with his guys is real. Me kissing Brad is pointless. There’s no passion or feelings or sparks. It’s just a kiss. I want my first to be special. Olivia: Are you going to cancel the video with Sadie? Scott: Yeah, I’m going to find her. (Scott starts to walk away and Olivia stops him) Olivia: Scott…you’re going to meet a guy and your first kiss is going to be amazing. I know it. Scott: Thanks…I sure hope so. (They smile at each other and Scott walks away, still smiling) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is leaving school with everything from her locker. Liam, Jamie, and Tim walk up to her) Liam: Caylee what’s happening? Jamie: Did something happen? Caylee: I uh…got into a fight. A week’s suspension. Tim: A whole week? Normally it’s two to three days for fighting. Caylee: Yeah…well I really beat the shit out of her, I guess. Liam: Why did you fight her? Caylee: Listen, babe. I don’t want to get into it right now. I just want to go home. (Caylee kisses him and walks away. Jamie follows her) Jamie: We’ve been friends for 4 years, I know when you’re lying. You were just lying through your teeth back there. What really happened? Caylee: I sold my glucose tablets for money so my dad can afford the doctor’s appointments. I don’t want Liam or anyone else to find out. I’m trusting you, Jamie. Jamie: I won’t tell anyone. Text me later, okay? Caylee: If I’m allowed to use my phone. I really messed up, Jame. I never do anything wrong. I don’t know how my dad is going to react… Jamie: Well good luck. Caylee: Let’s hope I can fix this…see you when I get back. (Caylee walks outside and sighs before walking away) 'NEXT WEEK' Sophie: '''Everything is back to normal... '''FRIENDSHIPS Keith: I just can't be his friend anymore... ARE Jamie: I really need you... TESTED Scott: You'll never learn! BROKEN Eric: What are you doing? Keith: Sorry! EXPLOSIVE Sophie: I SCREW EVERYTHING UP! OVER... Danielle: I'm done giving you chances. Don't talk to me anymore... NEW CLEARWATER THIS FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts